Speak
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: After getting raped at a party with her friends, Bella Swan has moved to Forks to try to move on despite the hardships.She barely ever talks to anyone. Will things change when she meets Edward? btw Edward and his family are vampires. Save her!
1. First Sight

Edward POV

My siblings and I were riding in Rosalie's shiny new red convertible, laughing about something silly that Emmett had said. When we neared the school, a swarm of thoughts rushed at me. Although I was used to hearing all the student's minds, it was still sometimes quite annoying. We parked the car in the parking lot, when a certain thought caught my attention.

Wow, that new Bella student is smokin hot! Hmm…maybe I should ask her to dinner on Friday before anybody else does…

It was that foul Mike Newton's thoughts. By this time I was well aware of there being a new student, which was very rare for Forks High. I had yet to see her. From the sound of it, she was very pretty. I warned my siblings that there would be a new human. They merely nodded.

It didn't really matter with us, its not like we were going to be friends with her. We always made sure to stay clear of the over-friendly humans, therefore they usually caused trouble. I grabbed my bag and headed towards first period.

I was early as usual, so I took my notebook out and started to doodle. After about a minute, I realized I had drawn a heart. _Sigh. _Would I ever fall in love?

I quickly erased it and by that time the bell had rung. Luckily the seat next to me was empty. I usually just doodled during this class, since we didn't do anything. Advisory was just kinda free time.

I became aware of the door opening, and again the student's minds started to buzz again. Especially Mike Newton's.

All right yes! Bella's in our class! I wonder if she like's me, she seemed pretty impressed when we met, but awfully shy. She also looked a little depressed, aww man she's gonna have to sit next to Cullen, it's the only available seat…

I raised my head up and curiously watched Bella hand the slip to the teacher to get signed. W-o-w.

She was absolutely breath taking. Her long wavy brown hair curled around her body and stopped right above her waist. Her skin was pale, and she had no make up on, not that she needed it. She definitely had a natural complexion. The boy was right though, she did look a little depressed, but maybe it was just the weather.

The teacher signed the slip and handed it back to her.

"You can go sit next to Mr. Cullen in the front, since it's the only empty seat."

Her eyes flickered over to me. I tried to read her expression (and her mind), but they were both unreadable. Most girls fall head over heels to me (not bragging its just a fact), but Bella looked actually horrified. Smart girl.

She turned back to the teacher and said,

"Um, can I please sit, uh, with a girl? It nothing personal, I'd just feel more comfortable-"

"I'm sorry, there are just no more seats. Please just take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, he doesn't bite."

Ha.

Bella slowly made her way to her seat. I didn't stare at her, although I was curious to why she didn't want to sit with me.

She hesitantly sat down, putting her backpack on the floor. The rest of the period she spent looking straight at the board. What was with her?

Finally the bell rang.

0000000

Review.


	2. Bella POV

Bella POV

I knew today would be hell even before I woke up. My stomach was churning, so I only had a granola bar with a cup of milk. I told my dad Charlie goodbye and grabbed my truck keys, heading outside.

Let me start from the beginning of my "adventure". It was 1 month ago when my friend Christina, Kelly, & Joelea forced me to go to a party. There were people hooking up in front of everyone, people getting drunk, drunk people singing karaoke, ect. You get the point. As soon as we got there my friends left me to go find their boyfriends. I had no idea what to do so I just went to go get a drink. When I got to the table I saw that they only had alcohol.

I decided it wasn't worth it and went to go find my friends, since I knew no one here. I accidentally ran into a handsome boy who looked around 19. He had long bond hair pulled into a ponytail, with hazel eyes. We flirted for about an hour, meanwhile I learned his name was James. He also convinced me to have a couple drinks, which I agreed to.

Now usually I'm not a dancing person. But when I got a couple drinks in me, James and I danced. We ground into each other and began to make out. I barely noticed when he picked me up bridal style and headed towards where the cars where parked. We went inside his van.

It was too late when I finally realized what we were about to do. I tried to get him off me, telling him to stop. But he never did. I'm not going into too much detail…it hurts too much. But afterward he left me and I called the police.

Almost everyone at the party got arrested, even my friends. Somehow everyone seemed to know _I _was the one who called. I managed to not get caught and I walked home. I didn't tell anybody, just explained to my mom and her new husband Phil that I was tired of Arizona, and demanded to move back to my real Dad, chief of police Charlie.

So there you have it. Today is my first day at Forks High, and I already feel like I'm going to throw up.

0000000

Wow guys thanks for all the reviews! Trust me I'm going to make the chapters longer…


	3. Not So Good

Bella POV

I found my way to Forks High with no problem. The parking lot was rather small, but I still found a spot among other used cars as well. Everyone seemed to be staring at my old pickup truck. Sure it made lots of noise but the thing still ran great, my dad got it as my "welcome" gift.

I could feel my face flush as I got out of the truck. It seemed as though everybody was watching me, surely there couldn't be a lot of students here. I kept my eyes down on my feet as I went to go get my schedule. ADVISORY- Mr. Picket

My breathing became ragged as I approached the door. Any sane being would feel confident and exited, but not I. Rape does funny things to innocent people.

I turned the handle and shoved the door open. The class was about medium size and had about 15 people inside. Not too bad. I searched for the teacher and found him fumbling around with some papers. I handed him my slip.

"You can go sit next to Mr. Cullen in the front, since it's the only available seat."

My stomach started churning again. Nobody else knew about what happened, and I intended on telling no one. My palms became sweaty as I turned to face the class.

I knew I needed to put a fight with this.

"Um, can I please sit, uh, with a girl? Its nothing personal, I just feel more comfortable-"

"I'm sorry, there are just no more seats. Please just sit next to Mr. Cullen, he doesn't bite."

I slowly made my way to my seat. I still hadn't seen his face, and I sure as heck didn't want to. I don't feel comfortable around males anymore.

I stared at the board for the rest of the period. It felt as though this class lasted forever. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy curiously staring at me, but I didn't meet his gaze. No telling how my stomach would react.

000000


	4. Number

000000000

Finally the bell rang. I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my books. Of course being me, I dropped them first chance I got. I reached down to pick them up, but instead found a pair of pale hands grabbing them before me. I was clearly shocked, I had been so used to people back in my old high school pushing me around that I forgot what it was like to have a real friend. But that completely changed when I saw who had done that for me.

It was Edward. ( I had learned his name during role call)

I had been pretty good about not staring at him, but now how could I not? His face, it was a work of art. A skilled artist must have created this face. His mouth was perfectly sculpted, his nose was the nose everybody wanted. And those eyes, warm topaz hazel eyes, that were staring straight through mine. His messy bronze hair was just- I finally looked away, embarrassed for staring at him for so long.

He was by far the most breathtaking person I had ever seen. And I already didn't trust him. I muttered a weak "thanks" before turning and continueing with the rest of my morning. Lunch break came soon, and I just couldn't seem to get his face out of my mind. But I promised myself that I would get involved again.

I sat with a group of people I had met: Jessica, Angela, Lauren (of whom I already disliked), and this annoying blond hair boy, Mike. I felt safe when I was with girls my age, but I tensed up whenever I was faced with being next to a boy. None of the teachers understood.

I sat there quietly, Angela sitting next to me.

My mind wondered over to the pregnancy test I took about 2 weeks ago. Negative. And as far as I knew, no STD or anything like that. I wish I would have told my mom about it when I had the chance. Maybe I would feel better. I doubted that.

"So Bella, we were going to go to the La Push beach just out of town. Wanna join us?" Mike asked.

No.

That was the answer I wanted to say. But did I really want to be the loner again? Surely nothing like that would happen again, and plus I had to attempt to move on with my life.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll go. When?"

"Friday after school. Meet us at the gear shop where I live. Lauren, Jess, Angela, Conner, Eric, Tyler, are coming too. It'll be fun."

I nodded and resumed picking at my pizza.

After lunch was biology. When I got in the classroom I took a look at the board. Something we already studied back home. This class would be a piece of cake.

The teacher told me to sit in the back, thankfully I got an empty seat with so far no partner sitting next to me. This would probably be the one class I could actually relax in. That was until of course Edward walked into the classroom and took the seat next to me.

This could not be happening.

Edward POV

Her scent was overwhelming. Would I be able to survive this class? Would she survive this class? My self control had been good so far, why with just this one girl must I ruin it? I nodded at her when she glanced at me and stared at the board. Today we would be doing a lab. Dissect an Owl's turd. How fun.

Bella and I gradually took turns pulling random bones out of the dung, then we had to find out what the bone was. I must admit, Bella sure did pull her part. Most humans I work with let me do the work. This was a change. I could feel Bella tensed up the whole time, of which I didn't blame her. She was, indeed, sitting next to the world's deadliest predator.

But it was something more. I noticed when she neared any of the males, a flash of alarm would go through her expression. There were multiple explanations for that. Maybe she had been abused. Maybe molested. I felt pity for her, whatever it was. Such a sweet innocent thing. But I made a promise: I would find out what it was.

Bella POV

The whole class period Edward had on this weird expression. Like he was trying to figure me out. Good luck with that.

The class bell rang again and I gathered my books.

"Bella, if you ever need a friend, I'm here. And so is my family."

His family. I had seen them. All pale white, extraordinarily beautiful.

I nodded. He handed me a slip of paper, giving me his number.

"Thanks again.

He nodded and walked away.

0000000000


	5. Phone Call

Edward POV

I gave her my number. It sure did surprise her too, almost as though she was not used to being given numbers by other boys. But why would no one take interest in her? She was extraordinary. And available.

Stupid, Edward. She is far too good for you. You deserve your own kind. Bloodsuckers.

Bella POV

My stomach was doing flips. He gave me his NUMBER! All of a sudden a part of me feels…. whole… in a way I can't explain. Is this what newly found trust feels like? Is this what it feels like to know you have someone to depend on? To lean on?

Because it was a pretty good feeling.

00000000

When I got home, my dad Charlie informed me that somebody had called and left me a message. "It was a guy," He added with a look of warning.

"Thanks for telling me dad, I'll go check it out."

Could it really be Edward? My heart began to race. Wait, why was my heart pounding so fast? Am I really trembling at the thought of talking to Edward again? Why? I've only known him for a day.

And wait, wasn't he the one to give me his number? He didn't even have mine, so how could he be calling? Maybe it wasn't him. But then who could it be?

All guys are just plain losers.

Bella, just remember that they all are. Make no excuses. None of them are worth anything.

Then why do I suddenly have the urge to call Edward back?

Edward POV

Well, I called her. No response.

I had looked her number up. I just couldn't wait to call her. Stop Edward! What are you doing? You're just digging yourself deeper and deeper into this hole…

The phone rang.

It was Bella.

Well, for now I'll just dig deeper…

I answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, Edward?" Her sweet innocent voice overwhelmed me.

"Bella?"

"Uh, yeah. You called?" She was cautious with every word she spoke. As though she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Yes I did. Thank you for returning the call."

"Um, no problem. But how did you get my number?" Hesitation.

"I looked you up in the phone book. Chief Police Charlie Swan is one of the first listed."

I heard her nervously laugh from the other end of the line. Why was she always so nervous?

I hope she didn't think I was some sort of stalker or something for looking up her number.

"Yup, that's my dad. Always the people person."

That was the first sentence she had ever spoken without stuttering. Was I actually getting somewhere here?

Bella POV

We were making conversation. I felt as though I could let loose with someone, a feeling I haven't felt in awhile. This could really be the start of something.

Or the end. Maybe I was boring him to tears.

But at the moment it didn't seem that way.

We continued making small talk for awhile, comments about the weather, how I liked Forks so far, what Arizona was like, etc.

I told him all I could without giving away my secret.

0000000000


End file.
